


Weasleys Wizard Wheezes: The Ministry Disapproved Edition(The Liability Remix)

by SullenSiren (lorax)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Community: remixredux08, Gen, Remix, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/SullenSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Desk of Percival Ignatius Weasley, Concerning the twins' latest product line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasleys Wizard Wheezes: The Ministry Disapproved Edition(The Liability Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weasleys Wizard Wheezes: The Spring 2006 Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/979) by xylodemon. 



> ***NOTE* - for the sake of archiving, I am posting this story to the AO3 as well, but the formatting is NOT preserved very well, and I haven't figured out how to fix that yet! To see the correctly formatted edition, I suggest you read the story [here](http://dream-country.insanejournal.com/16276.html) instead, until I manage to fix the formatting for the AO3 version!**
> 
> Remixed from [Weasleys Wizard Wheezes: The Spring 2006 Edition](http://xylodemon.livejournal.com/347204.html), by [xylodemon](http://xylodemon.livejournal.com/). All images, sparkly fonts, and phrasing on the original ads was done by [xylodemon](http://xylodemon.livejournal.com/). The catalogue itself was all her doing. All I added were Percy's notes. Thanks to [tygress](http://tygress.livejournal.com/) for all the help with formatting and graphics! The original story was posted before the publication of Deathly Hallows and the thing that happened therein, so for the sake of comedy, this can be considered AU wherein that thing did not happen.

From the Desk of: Percival Ignatius Weasley  
Attn: Fred &amp; George Weasley  
Concerning: Weasleys Wizard Wheezes: The Spring 2006 Edition

Fred and George,  
This is most certainly NOT my area of expertise, and I didn't have the time to spare to look over all your toys. But since I'm related to you, apparently that means it gets delegated to me, nonetheless. Enclosed you'll find a copy of your latest catalogue and my attached notes. If you would actually _read_ them this time, it might prevent me having to do so in the future!  
Regards,  
Percy

P.S. Don't bother sending anything by post; I have people checking my mail first. So all you'll do is end up torturing strangers.

P.P.S. And don't try to send it to me at home, either!

* * *

  
  


**93 diagon alley**  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|    
**Spring 2006**   
|    
**2 Sickles**   
  
---|---  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
**   
Dungbombs   
**   


 

**   
Stinkpellets   
**   


 

**   
[Cloth-Eating Powder](http://84trillion.livejournal.com)   
**   


 

**   
[Fantastic Fireworks](http://sesptwd.livejournal.com)   
**   


 

  
  
  
  
---  
  
**   
Canary Cremes   
**   


 

**   
Tonne-Tongue Toffees   
**   


 

**   
Skiving Snackboxes   
**   


 

**   
[Kitten Kaboodles](http://swtalmnd.livejournal.com)   
**   


 

**   
[Tortoise Ticklers](http://taerin.livejournal.com)   
**   


 

**   
[Jumbo Java Jolt](http://stephanometra.livejournal.com)   
**   


 

**   
[Gay For a Day Parfait](http://shaychana.livejournal.com)   
**   


 

  
  
  
---  
  
**   
[Palindrome Portkeys](http://florahart.livejournal.com)   
**   


 

**   
[Instant Holes](http://fyre-bird.livejournal.com)   
**   


 

**   
Decoy Detonators   
**   


 

** Darkness Powder **   


 

  
  
  
---  
  
** Rubber Wands **   


 

**   
[Biting Broomsticks](http://inthesewalls.livejournal.com)   
**   


 

**   
Instant Lethifold   
**   


 

 

  
  
  
---  
  
**   
Pygmy Puffs   
**   


 

**   
Pocket Pooch   
**   


 

  
  
  


**to view merchandise in the  
Adults Only section  
tap your wand below**

**[[I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I AM OF LEGAL AGE](http://i287.photobucket.com/albums/ll152/justforsecret/notations/wwwadult.png)]**  
  
---  
  
**   
**

**  
****  
**   


**   
**detach parchment at the  
dotted line and owl to:**   
**

**Weasleys Wizard Wheezes  
93 Diagon Alley**   
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    
**   
  


Order Detail

  
  
**   
  
---  
  
**Item Name:**   
|    
**Item No.:**   
|    
**Qty:**   
|    
**Price:**   
  
  
**Item Name:**   
|    
**Item No.:**   
|    
**Qty:**   
|    
**Price:**   
  
  
**Item Name:**   
|    
**Item No.:**   
|    
**Qty:**   
|    
**Price:**   
  
  
**Item Name:**   
|    
**Item No.:**   
|    
**Qty:**   
|    
**Price:**   
  
  
**Item Name:**   
|    
**Item No.:**   
|    
**Qty:**   
|    
**Price:**   
  
  
**Item Name:**   
|    
**Item No.:**   
|    
**Qty:**   
|    
**Price:**   
  
  
**Item Name:**   
|    
**Item No.:**   
|    
**Qty:**   
|    
**Price:**   
  
  
**Item Name:**   
|    
**Item No.:**   
|    
**Qty:**   
|    
**Price:**   
  
  
**Item Name:**   
|    
**Item No.:**   
|    
**Qty:**   
|    
**Price:**   
  
  
**Item Name:**   
|    
**Item No.:**   
|    
**Qty:**   
|    
**Price:**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    
**   
  


Shipping Information

  
  
**   
  
---  
  
**Full Name:**   
  
  
**Address:**   
  
  
**Town/City:**   
  
  
**District:**   
  
  
**Owl Code:**   
  
  
**Home Floo:**   
|    
**Work Floo:**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    
**   
  


Payment Information

  
  
**   
  
---  
  
****   


Coins

  
|    
****   


Gringotts Automagic Withdrawal

  
  
  
**Galleons:**   
|    
**Vault Number:**   
  
  
**Sickles:**   
|    
**Contact Goblin:**   
  
  
**Knuts:**   
|    
**Signature:**   
  
  
  
  
  
[   
](http://unknowableroom.org/p/hourglass)   



End file.
